Yang Xiao Long (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|I'm just a hero for fun= Regular Form |-|but I guess I gotta= Using Aura prior to timeskip or Post time skip base |-|push my limits= Pre-final showdown |-|to protect those I hold dear= Strongest Form Summary The main protagonist of the Golden Dragon Fist series. Yang Xiao Lang is the main character of this franchise which is an Alternate Universe that meshes together both One Punch Man and RWBY. Yang herself is the one who performed the 3-year training regiment and took a lot of time strengthening herself. However, she has not reached her apex. So unlike Saitama, there are matches that she will lose, but more developments can be made. In the end, RWBY is all about teamwork while OPM is about gags and badassery or lessons foretold. This Yang is a combination of all of those traits. Appearance A muscular build crafted from an intense training regiment that has never stopped. It's only natural for someone like Yang to develop a well-built body. Toned legs, abs, muscular arms, and an ample chest. It's not as if she looks extremely buff, but her body is something to admire. At least that's what Penny continuously thinks so in her analysis and statistics. As she is right how her hair is still quite long but it has been known to be losing a bit of volume. No one is sure when it would run out but Penny speculates that instead of actually going bald, it's likelier that Yang just gets shorter hair. Personality It's Yang + Saitama. What do you expect? Yang is a bit tactless but good-hearted in the end. She's quite blunt and straight to the point regarding almost anything. As such she comes off simple-minded and straightforward, often looking as if she's not seeing the bigger picture. Though that is true, she is in no way stupid or naive. In fact, she even holds vital information and awareness, being able to get a sense of how a person acts and their motives. In her fight with Reiuji, she figured out immediately how similar the two are just from the way she spoke. Her conversation with Adam also has her figuring out what was wrong with him and identifying that the Adam he's beating up, is not the Adam she met before in the Hero Hunter Arc. Though she's far from perfect. For example, she is very sensitive about her lack of direction. It was said before by Ruby that she can end up lost for 2 hours in her own house looking for a bathroom, though said house was the new one provided by the Heroes Association. When a close ally was to get injured or to even die her emotions get a better hold of her. Though of course, this doesn't usually happen when in a situation that she just easily prevented. It's why often times when someone is getting beat up close to her, she doesn't hold as much interest or energy to fight for them. Only when faced with dangerous enemies that could push her a bit does she let the emotion of agitation and determination show. When the world was about to end and she was at the brink of death because of Reiuji she actually nearly cried in fear. She also harbored great fury at Adam briefly when he severed her arm. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Yang Xiao Long, Boxer Bimbo (A horrible name by the Heroes Association) Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Heroine for hobby Date of Birth: ??? Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Vale Weight: Top and Bottom Heavy (Neon's words) Height: 5'9 Likes: Being a hero, her sister, her family, saving the world Dislikes: Boredom, annoyances, lack of challenge Eye Color: Lilac Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Strict Training, saving the world, being a hero Values: Heroism Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C casually, reaching to 5-C, likely 4-B or higher | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Casually knocks out everyone and everything with one punch), Enhanced Senses (Can sense others through smoke and darkness), Fear Inducement, Afterimage creation, Pseudo Flight (Able to nearly fly around), Fire Manipulation (Could light herself on fire), Heat Manipulation (Able to intenisfy the heat of her surroundings), Attack/Damage Reflection (Managed to deal more than triple the damage back at Reiuji), Second Wind (If the Situation calls for it, Yang is able to exploit her Semblance and revive herself), Power Nullification (Was able to break Adam's Semblance), Near immunity to mental effects (A mind reader's mind ovreloaded. Hypnosis from one who can enslave galaxies failed to control her), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (A Grimm Overlord could not move her soul. Her soul is so dense, it's impossible to possess her) Very high resistance to Heat if not immunity (Survived Cinder's attacks. Survived flames of a Supernova level attack), Incredibly high resistance to cold attacks (Survived the Vacuum of Space and some of Trishula's attacks), Resistance to Radiation, Resistance to Nuclear Manipulation (Her fight Reiuji had her expose to much of these), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Punched away a Gugnir Spear, which is fated to hit its target) *'Second Key' ** Attack Potency: Island level casually (Sunk an island in a vacation while fighting a giant tentacle monster. Disintegrated a Goliath which was dwarfing mountains), reaching to Moon level, likely Solar-System level or higher (Reiuji prior to transforming to her final state destroyed one of the moons in their clash. Unleashed her all to stop Reiuji's Supernova cannon which used energy from distant stars) | Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can easily deal with King Poseidon's lightning bolt attacks), likely far higher (Reacted to laser fire from Roman and numerous other sources) Lifting Strength: Class T, likely far higher Striking Strength: Island level, likely far higher Durability: Island level casually (Only those types of attacks could knock Yang around with some effects), reaching to Moon level, likely Solar-System level or higher (Took on numerous attacks from Reiuji in her overloaded form. Despite being hit by her final attack she managed to counter attack) Stamina: Infinite Range: Melee range most of the time. Massively extended by shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Despite appearing naive, can be quite perceptive. Can figure out a general sense of how abilities work and what to avoid. Weaknesses: She's reliant on physical attacks. She cannot fly. She has a very horrible sense of direction. Feats: *Defeated many Monsters in the past *Made the House of Evolution give up and change their ways, mostly *Apprehended the Ninja Mach Speed Supersonic Panther *Prevented a massive nuclear disaster from a power plant, by sending it underground *Defeated King Poseidon *Defeated Reiuji before she can destroy the planet and without anyone noticing *Defeated the Hero Hunter Taurus during his rampage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal Series' **'One, Two, Three, Jump' - After chanelling for a short amount of time, aka hopping in place, Yang leaps forward. The angle can be different but either way this is an easy way to get around reaching great heights and distances easily. It's also effective for smacking the enemy from midair. **'Play Ball' - When faced with an enemy simply too far away to attack with a punch and wishing to avoid destruction, Yang grabs a nearby piece of debris. Whether small or big, she then uses it to throw it towards the enemy. *'Serious Series' **'Serious Punch' - Nothing more than a simple punch. Containing all of Yang's anger and power. There's nothing special about it really, it is simply Yang using all her strength to take out an enemy with as much force as possible. It's effective on most conventional enemies but it's merely kinetic energy only. However, it is enough to counter majority of Reiuji's final attack. **'Serious Spiral Soccer Kick' - This ability was used against Adam. During their fight on the small island, Yang chose a specific spot away from the heroes. After hopping for a few moments, although Adam questioned if it served any purpose, Yang rotated her body slightly, and kicks the ground. This was enough to uproot the large island-sized base and send it flying. Adam noted that his mapping system was overwhelmed and that he had no clue how far he travelled, citing that going around the world several times would not be unrealistic. To which it made sense since a moment after, Yang assaulted him from the other direction. *'Golden Aura' - A mysterious set of skills. It's unclear on how they're used but they are related to aura and thus they are simply dubbed that. It comes in the form of golden flames that shrouds everything, tyipcally Yang's fist. Though when not doing anything the flames bath her. **'I look down on thee' - Her flames have the capability of negating Semblances and other types of abilities. It was enough to break apart Cinder's intangibility and nearly kill her permanently. **'My Semblance' - One-time use only per an amount of time. After receiving an attack that damages Yang, will unleash a counter-attack twice the amount of said attack. This however isn't used so much by Yang due to her frequent times of one-shotting the enemy. Key: Beginning of Series | During Aura Training | Post Aura-training and fulfillment of 3 years training | Strongest form Note: Excerpts An encounter with Tundrafang Interaction with Quarter Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:RWBY characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Chaotic Characters